Love That I Can Never Have
by Velocity-Alondite95
Summary: Oneshot. He sits there, freezing cold in the snow. Hoping, just hoping she would change her mind and run to him, but that day will never come.One sided Rei x Salima. Kane x Salima


Hello, hello hello! How are you all, here's my first piece of work for the new month. Hope you enjoy

Also, I thought for change, why not have Rei and Salima not get together, which is what I kept in mind while writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or the lyrics to "Your Beautiful" by James Blunt, they belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p><em>My life is brilliant.<em>  
><em>My love is pure.<em>  
><em>I saw an angel.<em>  
><em>Of that I'm sure.<em>  
><em>She smiled at me on the subway.<em>  
><em>She was with another man.<em>  
><em>But I won't lose no sleep on that,<em>  
><em>'Cause I've got a plan.<em>

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>  
><em>And I don't know what to do,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll never be with you.<em>

* * *

><p>He sits there, freezing cold in the snow. Hoping, just hoping she would change her mind and run to him, but that day will never come.<p>

"Salima"

The name he loves so much, yet now that he says it, he chokes up and nearly cries. They could have been together, they were great friends, always seen together. Rei thought that he would have a chance...

That is, until Kane returned into their lives.

From day one, Kane was a jerk to Rei when Salima's back was turned. But when she was looking, he was a true gentlemen. This angered Rei, he really wanted to knock Kane's lights out, but for Salima's sake he didn't.

Just two months after Kane returned, Rei thought now was finally the time to tell Salima of his true feelings before Kane runied everything. He sat her down and spill out his heart and soul telling her how much he loved her, once he was done, he felt like a ten ton weight was lifted off his shoulders...

Momentarily anyways...

Salima just sat there, looking through him, as if he werent there, face devoid of any emotion, just staring at the door. Eventually Kane came through the door and she flung herself into his arms. Rei was shocked, he thought he was either having an outer body experience or he was in fact dead and was a ghost. Salima and Kane then kissed, it tore poor Rei's heart out. Feeling heartbroken and dejected, he walked wearily out of the house, tears flowing freely from his eyes, and he didnt even notice them.

It had been three weeks since that day. Everyday now Rei sits on the doorstep of Tyson's house, in the freezing cold snow, watching Kane and Salima have the time of their lives. He can only sit and think of what could have been. How could she choose a so called friend who hurt her in exchange for power in the Psykick tower over him?

Once again, he sits there in the snow, being slowly tortured and hurt inside when he see's them.

"Rei" says Hilary, walking outside towards Rei with a blanket. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold" she added, draping the blanket over him.

"Thanks" Rei said in a sniffly voice, Hilary walked around Rei to his front and saw a puddle infront of Rei, all the tears that had amassed there were from the three weeks of agony and pain that Rei put himself through, watching Kane and Salima. His eye's were red and puffy from all the tears.

"Rei, come on now" said Hilary softly, helping him stand on his feet. "Be strong for me, this aint the Rei I remember. You would never let yourself get to this state at all, you have to forget about her, and I know you can"

"Your right Hilary" said Rei, his voice breaking in places. "I will... I will" he eventually said, hugging Hilary and burying his face in her shoulder, crying.

"It's okay Rei" said Hilary softly as she stroked his hair. "I'm here for you... and you will get through this"

* * *

><p><em>You're beautiful. You're beautiful.<em>  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,<em>  
><em>When she thought up that I should be with you.<em>  
><em>But it's time to face the truth,<em>  
><em>I will never be with you.<em>

The end!


End file.
